With the rapid development of the electronic age, a growing number of electronic devices are introduced to people's lives and works, bringing great convenience to people.
Users often execute multiple application programs in one electronic device simultaneously, and thus can make switches and calls between the multiple programs, enhancing the operation efficiency of the electronic devices. Relative to enabling multiple programs to be executed in one electronic device, enabling one program to be executed in multiple electronic devices relates to a more complex technology, and provides a new application scenario at the same time. For example, two display screens of two tablet computers are spliced into one display screen by using a slicing technology for the two tablet computers. Since the display screen becomes larger, a better visual effect can be achieved by a user when browsing a webpage or viewing a video on this display screen.
In order to splice the two electronic devices together for display of output content of an application program, a user needs to adjust display screens of the two electronic devices manually, so as to achieve displaying a display object collectively on the two display screens when they are placed together. For example, when it needs to display an image collectively on the two electronic devices, assuming that the first electronic device is placed on the left side of the second electronic device, a user needs to adjust display content of the first electronic device and the second electronic device, so as to enable the first electronic device to display a left half of the image and the second electronic device to display a right half of the image, achieving displaying the complete image collectively on the two electronic devices.
In order to enable multiple electronic devices to adjust the display content automatically, so as to achieve executing the same program in the multiple electronic devices, another scheme is provided, including: driving the same application program without high requirements on time synchronization to be executed in multiple electronic devices simultaneously by writing related codes. For example, two code programs are written firstly on two electronic devices needing to execute the same application program, and when it needs to execute the application program in the two electronic devices simultaneously, the two code programs are executed, so as to achieve executing the same application program in the two electronic devices simultaneously.
However, the inventors of the present application found at least the following technical problems with the above technology in the process of implementing the inventive technical solutions of the embodiments of the present application.
It needs to previously write related codes on multiple electronic devices so as to achieve executing one program in the multiple electronic devices simultaneously by writing special codes. If there is no code capable of supporting executing one application program simultaneously in one or more of the electronic devices, the one or more electronic devices cannot execute the application program at the same time when the other electronic devices execute the application program. That is, there is a technical problem that it needs to write additional special codes to enable executing an application program in two or more electronic devices simultaneously, so as to enable displaying output content of the program during the runtime collectively on two or more display units.